What We Become/Issue 27
The mini group walked down the silent streets back to the hotel. Occasionally, a zombie popped up and one of them killed it. Adam, James and Morgan walked ahead while Larry and Harold walked behind. Harold could tell that something was bothering Larry lately. "How you holding up man?" Harold asks. Larry looks at him before staring straight ahead. He sighs. "Fine, as good as can be I guess". "You sure? I know you Larry, you use to be a very talkative person. Now you're as quiet as a mouse. What's really going on man?" Harold asks in questioning but calm voice. "I feel guilty over David's death. He was a good friend, always had my back when we went on supply runs and I felt like there was more I could have done to prevent his death" "You can't think about it like that man, you'll just drive yourself crazy. His death wasn't totally in vain, he saved your's and James' life by stopping the biters from getting to you guys and allowing you guys to escape" Larry sighs and stares at the ground. "I know, but if he hadn't died, I felt like we could've saved Kevin to...." BLAM! A shot rings out through the air and flies through Larry's head and he falls backwards on the ground. Dead, lifeless. Not a single chance to defend himself. "What the fuck?! Oh my god, Larry!" Harold yells out. Adam, James and Morgan turn around at the sound of the shot. Harold does as well. Standing there is a group of 15 men. Each of them are wearing leather jackets, jeans and steel toe shoes. They have guns in holsters wrapped around their waist. Each of them are holding a baseball bat or a crow bar and in the other hand they are holding a leash with a German Shepeard dog. The dogs bear their teeth and start growling violently. Adam is to shocked at what just happened. He lifts his assault rifle towards the group. He feels a mixture and anger and shock and bursts out "Who the hell are you and what do you want?!". A tall muscular man walks out from the group. He wears brass knuckles, has long shaggy brown hair and a scar going over his right eye. He smiles wickedly at the group. A smile that sends shivers down Adam's spine. "Oh, I'm sorry. What a poor introduction. My name is Dwight, and I'm the leader of this group of fine people. Nothing personal about your friend there, but you crossed forbidden territory. You see, we own this side of the city now, it belongs to us! So for crossing our boundaries, you had to pay up" The man named Dwight continues to smile wickedly. He looks down at his dog that begins to bark. The barking causes James to flinch and he shoots the dog. "What the fuck?! Fuckers, you'll regret that! Get i'm boys!" Dwight yells as he releases his dog and so do the others. The others also pull out their guns and begin shotting at Adam, James, Morgan and Harold. "Fuck, Fuck, fuck!" James yells he jumps behind a car. A dog runs up to Harold and is about to bite his neck when Morgan shoots it and it falls to the groumd. Dwight and his group hide behind some cars as well and continue shooting. It's an all out firefight, and the group kills most of the dogs. "You...killed, my babies! My dogs! That's one mistake you won't live to regret!" Dwight yells. Behind the cars, Adam motions for the others to drop to the ground and they begin shooting from under the cars. Adam and Morgan end up shooting a few of the guys down. A couple of dogs begin to munch on Larry's dead body and they drag it away. "Fuck you, you asshole! You killed our friend and now we're going to kill you!" Adam yells back. Something inside of him kicks in and he starts unleashing more and more rounds from his assault rifle at the group. Some of the men begin to run away. "You pussies! Get back here!" one of the men yells. He's a bit taller then Dwight but skinnier. He has short hair and a thin beard. "Forget them Nate! We'll deal with them later, lets kill these fuckers!" Dwight yells as he continues shooting. Nate follows him to another car closer to Adam's group and fires off rounds randomly in every direction. "Fuck, we need to get out of here now!" Adam yells. "I agreeee...." James says in a shaky voice. He's clutching his gun close to him and Adam can tell that he is terrified. Out of nowhere, a woman comes running from behind the car and points her gun. She has long brown hair and a ponytail. For a woman, she is kind of muscular. She sneers at Adam and James. "Put the guns down or I'll shoot your balls off!" she says as she laughs a wicked laugh, almost as creepy as Dwight's laugh. Harold appears from behind her holds his gun to her head. "Drop the gun!" Harold yells. She reluctantly complies. Adam, James, Morgan and Harold run down an alleyway after grabbing her gun and sparing her. Dwight, Nate and a few others come running up to the woman and they look down the alleway. "Shelby! Shelby! Where the fuck did they go?" Dwight yells. She looks up and looks towards the alley. "Darn them!" she snarls. Dwight and the others take off down the alley after the group. Shelby follows, she's intent on getting her gun back and killing Adam's group. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank stands by the gate staring out. Mindless corpses roam but don't take notice of Frank standing there staring out. BLAM! A shot goes through a zombies head. Frank looks up at Melanie firing shots off at zombies and then turns his head back to watch them fall to the ground. Melanie had become pretty good with the rifle, probably the best shot in the group. Frank scowls as he becomes more and more irritated waiting for Adam and the others to come back. "Here" a voice says beside him. Frank turns and sees Melanie holding out the rifle for him. "Do you mind keeping watch for a while? I'm pretty tired and I'm going to get some rest" she tells him. Frank grabs the rifle. "Sure" he replies. "Thanks" Melanie says as she walks away rubbing her eyes. Frank turns and stares back out the gate. He sees the sun coming up but turns his eye focus back to the empty street and puts another scowl on his face. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam, James, Morgan and Harold are now walking down the street. Their far enough from the battle site to start walking. The hotel comes into sight down the street. "That was fucked...who the fuck we're those people?!" Morgan yells out loud. "Sshhh!" Adam says. "They could be following us" "Sorry...it's just Larry, oh god man..." "I know, I know" Adam replies while rubbing his forehead. He has a massive headache. The sounds of gunshots can be heard echoing in his head. "What are we going to do?" James asks with a panicked expression. "I don't know. They could follow us back, and attack us. We need to prepare the others for a possible war" Adam replies still rubbing his forehead. "War?!" Harold asks bewildered. "Look, I don't like the idea any more then you do. But we have to, how else are we going to defend ourselves?" "Yeah, Adam's right" James says. "In case they do attack..." Harold and Morgan nod. Adam continues to rub his forehead, but the feeling of diziness overcomes him and he falls into unconsciousness. "Adam? ADAM?!" 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'James' *'Melanie' *'Frank' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Larry' *'Dwight' *'Shelby' *'Nate' 'Deaths' *'Larry' *'A few unnamed men' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #28.' Category:Issues